In general, an ice maker is an apparatus that make ice using an ice-making unit and a water purifier may include this ice maker.
This water purifier having an ice maker is an apparatus that purifies raw water such as tap water and dispenses the purified water, cold water and/or hot water, and ice to users. In general, the water purifier having an ice maker includes a filter unit for purifying raw water, a purified water storage tank for storing purified water, a cold water storage tank for cooling and storing purified water, and an ice-making unit for making ice. Also, the water purifier may further include a hot water storage tank for heating and storing purified water.
These ice maker and water purifier having the same are usually provided with an ice-making water tray holding ice-making raw water from the purified water storage tank, etc. and functions to cool the ice-making raw water held in the water tray in order to make ice.
However, since a temperature of the ice-making raw water held in the ice-making water tray is close to a room temperature, the ice-making raw water should be cooled to make ice. However, this cooling process has problems in that a lot of power and time are required to cool the ice-making raw water.